undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Undertale R
The Underground finally felt the sun on there face and the sound of the birds and the vast and beautiful sky. Then it was suddenly ripped away from them. The kid that had got them there, Frisk, is now dead. The monsters remember it all. They remembered there determination to not hurt a signal monster...but they also remember something else. Added memories of the humans that look like Frisk killing them hundreds and hundreds of times. They remember all the pain and they finally understood why Sans is so lazy and held back. With no more souls and what seems to be an even stronger barrier keeping them trapped the kingdom fell into chaos. Then to make it worse the Core shut down and all their supplies are low. Luckily Gaster was working with Sans on a way back and it worked...kinda. With the Underground on the verge of dying all together a father and his child come down. The father wants revenge for Frisk but the child thinks it is different. Either way the Underground is an entirely new place filled with the remaining bloodthirsty monsters and the human bodies of thirteen human corpses. They need just one more soul before they can get free and make sure no human ever gets a chance to reset them in there again...even if Frisk didn't reset them in there. Can the human child get through to both side or will the father die by the hands of the monsters or vise verca? Characters Undertale Characters Sans Sans is the leader of Snowdin with Papyrus. Sans is depressed and always sad and angry. Hungry too. Unlike other monsters he decides to never eat any human being. Sans has changed drastically since the reset on the surface. He now has broken unstable determination and his ability to know of and somewhat feel resets has changed to he clearly remembers everything when a reset happens. He can even see the save points. While he can't reset because of Flowey he is the second most determined monster in the Underground. Sans is an edgy guy who is nothing but a shell of the nice person he used to be. While he doesn't have a mouth full of fangs the side of his mouth does. His teeth can change into fangs when angry. Sans left eye changes color to blue or purple and his right one changes to yellow, white, or is nothing at all but an empty socket. Sans can teleport much faster, has much more stamina, can dodge without using as much energy, is more efficient at dodging and is an expert at fighting with his powers. He trained in secret even if the monsters know of his powers. His relationships are still intact but he is closer to Alphys, Undyne, and Doggo. Sans wants to kill Flowey so he can have the power to reset but Flowey knows this and hides from him. Sans wears a homemade jacket that is grey with yellow sharp spikes as zippers. It also has real white fur of a monster on it. Jacket can somewhat tell his mood by changing color slightly. When angry his right eye has a red x in it and his left one has a dark blue large sphere. His skull is cracked open above his right eye and he has a large and nasty crack on top of his skull that ends at his left eye. Sans is somewhat more proactive and less lazy and if there is a problem he doesn't just wait around he often tries to end it. His relationship with his brother is still intact and maybe even deeper but he is easily annoyed with him and sometimes yells at him. Sans doesn't show much emotion at all. Sans is also hated by most of the monsters as he is a cruel and ruthless leader who's judgement can often be clouded. Is close friends with Gaster. Sans isn't on the list at all. Papyrus Papyrus is the co-leader of Snowdin with Sans. Papyrus remains mostly unchanged other than his look and his attitude and he has killed humans before. Papyrus suffers from a messed up world and because of this he is often sad. He wants the Underground to go back to how it was before. Papyrus believes that Frisk did not reset at the surface which Sans does. Papyrus has his red scarf but it is now torn and old looking with a blue tip. His body armor is now an actual royal guards chest plate and it is now red and black. Papyrus has two large fangs and his lower jaw is filled with sharp teeth. His top jaw and teeth remain the same except for the two large fangs. Papyrus also often has a flat and expressionless face because of his sadness. Papyrus still hates puns but would prefer them to the dark jokes Sans makes after the reset at the surface. Is now way more tolerable to Sans being lazy after he learned the truth about his brother but is less tolerable to to others and does not except failure. This does include Sans. Papyrus is also second in command of the Royal Guard. Called cruel by those who don't know him and his puzzles are now deadly and more complex. Papyrus is high on the list. Toriel After the reset changed Toriel got back together with Asgore but still prefers to spend her time in the Ruins. Toriel is insane and has lost hope of ever getting out. She thinks that is they do that the human will just reset them back here. Despite her not wanting to at first she now believes that Frisk resetted them back down into the Underground on purpose. She hates humans but never tried to kill them until she meets the human child. Doesn't trust there dad and chases him into hiding from her when she finds out that he has been killing monsters. She herself has killed most of the monsters in the ruins so any human that goes on a genocide route will have nowhere to grind from. Often describes the Underground as a dark and morbid place that humans have made. Despite her believes she cherishes the time she had with Frisk. She is not high on the list but still on it. Doggo Doggo is the Sans right hand man and spends most of his time with him. Doggo does the dirty work that Papyrus refuses to do. Doggo is called cruel and mean but really he is just misunderstood. Has upgraded weaponry made by Undyne and designed by Gaster and Sans. Doggo is nice to those he knows and to those he doesn't even know. Often understanding and reasons with Sans to not give harsh punishment to those who did little things. Almost hates Papyrus because of his abuse and attitude towards him and often he gives him the cold shoulder and won't do anything for him in return. In the genocide route he will personally thank the child for killing him since he is now co-leader but then say this. "Now that he is gone and I am co-leader...I will personally make sure your life is a living hell kid." The only other time where he does thank you fully is in a neutral run where he says "Thank you bud...but if I see you around here again. Your time alive will be limited." ''Doggo serves kinda like another Sans as his genocide fight is very hard and so is his pacifist one but not as hard. Doggo doesn't die in the genocide route until near the fight with Sans. Sans warns him against it but since he was allowed three veto votes and he has one left he goes against it and fights the human anyways. Doggo is not high on the list but still on it. Flowey Flowey is now paranoid and scared. While Flowey is not on the list the father doesn't trust him and says that he should watch what you do because it might be your last move flower. Scared to make friends with the human child since their father doesn't like him and he is afraid might kill him he still tries hist best to protect the humans. Flowey's petals are a dark dull blue and his petals are torn. Flowey has lost his kill or be killed phrase and doesn't remember much of what he used to do to the monsters. He doesn't dare to reset since he knows that Sans and Doggo can track him down that way. Flowey seems to get killed three times. Once by Toriel, the second by Doggo, and the third by Sans which does kill him but the human in a pacifist route brings him back and Flowey, Sans, and Doggo all make up to each other. Alphys is scared for Flowey and she would offer him protection but she is scared of Sans. Flowey doesn't die by the human in a genocide route but instead gets killed by Alphys as she has to mercy kill him because Sans poisoned him with something that will give him a really painful death. Flowey constantly helps the human child. Asgore Asgore doesn't really want humans to die but his kingdom says otherwise. He knows what he must do but he is hesitant and reluctant. He is even more so because they need only one more human soul. Asgore looks like a mess and his fire attacks are darkened blue. Asgore is friendly towards Flowey and is working with Gaster to try and bring back Chara and Asriel. He doesn't know Flowey is Asriel. He doesn't really except failure that has no reason and can be cruel at times and does some drastic measures to make sure he is still in charge. Plans to talk to the humans before the monsters attack to try and find a peaceful option. He doesn't believe that Frisk resetted on the surface and is the only one that can calm down Toriel. He is scared of Sans and while Sans is for the talking with humans thing he says that the machine that will block resets must be made no matter what. Asgore agrees to that. Asgore is in the middle of the list. Gaster Gaster is the second Royal Scientist and he is currently trying to solve the Core's problem and mainly trying to build the machine. He feels pity towards the humans but still upgrades Mettaton to kill humans. He takes even more pity on the human child due to his knowledge of Frisk and the misunderstanding that monsters have. Like Sans he has never resorted to eating human. Gaster is very low on the list. Undyne Undyne is the protector of Waterfall. She takes her job seriously and doesn't speak much. She is married to Alphys and is fully committed to killing the humans. Unfortunately while she is the ruler of Waterfall Sans and Papyrus are the same rank of her. She and Papyrus are best friends still and she started training him for real. She has a soft spot for kids. That is the only reason she doesn't kill the human child right away. She does have to because their father is nowhere to be found. She kills sick monsters that have no chance at survival so she can get stronger in case any humans arrive. She only ate a human once and doesn't like the taste unlike most monsters in Waterfall. She is well respected even if she thinks human children should be spared if they can. She is high on the list. Alphys Alphys is the co-royal scientist. Alphys is still a nervous wreck but because she now has Gaster to back her up and she is with Undyne she isn't as bad as she was in Undertale. Alphys us currently working on the machine and also a cure for the monsters that have a taste for human flash to an unhealthy extent. The amalgamates are put into robotic like machines and serve as her assistants. Takes drugs to help her focus more but they also sometimes make her have weird episodes. During this weird episodes she does try to kill the humans. While she wants to keep the human child alive she wants their father dead asap and sends Mettaton and the amalgamates after him. She is in the middle of the list. Mettaton Mettaton's gender has been changed to female in this when in Mettaton X but male when not. Mettaton is a human killing and processing machine that also is a super star. Often brings the grim truth into dark jokes that many monsters find funny except for Papyrus. Mettaton uses the humans, especially the dad, for his show. His orders were clear though so the traps are often deadly for the father. Strong willed and somewhat determined he helps the monsters that are craving human flesh out by giving them something close to it. He also is helping Gaster and Alphys with their experiments. Mettaton loves his show and it is quite famous. Mettaton is very low on the list. Monster Kid Monster Kid craves flesh of humans like most monsters in Waterfall. Unlike the others though he recognizes the humans as being humans and also doesn't try to kill them or hurt them at all. He would rather befriend them. He is ashamed of the craving he has and thinks that being friends with a human and helps them out. Even when the human child falls down and bleeds he still resists the urge and helps them out. It wasn't until an experimental rug went wrong that he tried to kill the human child. He is very low on the list. Nastablook Same as before except he is more depressed than ever and thinks that there is no way out of there predicament. Tries to kill the humans because he thinks that they might hurt Toriel and also because he wants to help out the kingdom. Just harder to spare but other than that nothing else is really changed. Very low on the list. R!Chara R!Chara is a human that was given a monster soul which is said to be Asriels than sent to the surface to scout out the island. Unfortunately somehow the determination in Asriels soul messed her appearance up drastically and she was killed by the last source of magic that the humans had left. This made her a glitch in the entire system. She now works with Sans and Gaster with building the machine. She has a relationship with every monster in the Underground and despite her being kinda dead most monsters can see her and even talk to her. R!Chara is extremely determined and has the power to kill determined monsters and humans. She finds them as by she describes strange places and on the surface and kills them and uses their determination and soul trait for those without it to stabilize her determination and to help build the machine. She has her own world. Chara's main form of attack is by using giant red spikes which can twist and turn and are extremely difficult to break. She was also trained by Sans and Gaster and has their powers as well and of course uses knife magic. R!Chara is the second hardest boss fight if a game is made. R!Chara has lost most of her memories of Frisk and Asriel. She also gave the sear the list without realizing it. R!Chara is a glitched out version of Chara with a noticeable white box at her heart where she was stabbed by the magical item and she also likes peanut butter instead of chocolate. Added Characters The Father The brother of Frisk when he suddenly learned of the fate of Frisk they went to a sear who gave him a list of the monsters responsible. After years of training he finally decided to go down. Then time stopped in his town for some unknown reason. When it resumed again he got news that his wife had a child. The time stop was unexplained but the father thinks it is the monsters and is now more than ever eager to go down there and kill the monsters on the list. Unfortunately though his child didn't really want to kill anyone but snuck into the Underground with his father. The father acts as a protagonist and an antagonist. He is also strictly against killing anyone that is not on the list. One of the last pacifist fights is the father. Locations Undertale Locations Everything is the same except for a few differences which will be added soon. Added Locations Chara's Box This is the place where R!Chara spends half of her time. It is nothing but en empty black and purple box where she can drag anything into her world. Sometimes her red spikes hanging from the ceiling of the box but most times they aren't. Human souls can be found impaled on these spikes. Most of these are determined ones. When she is there and relaxing she has a red couch set up with a television that seems to be from the eighty's but works like a modern one. Miscellaneous * A Neutral run is impossible as sooner or later after killing monsters that the human doesn't know how to spare a few monsters will catch on and Sans will tell R!Chara to act and R!Chara will them promptly kill the human and cause a forced true reset. * Sans says, "''This is what happens when you leave it alone. Now let our fun begin," instead of do you want to have a bad time. * Gaster keeps the human souls right next to R!Chara's entrance portal so nothing can take them without her seeing. * The monsters know about the amalgamates. * Monsters don't really kill each other but gangs have fought each other before. * Sans's and Papyrus's house is more or less a castle. Story On a quest to get revenge a father goes into the Underground. Unfortunately for him his child followed him. The child doesn't think that the monsters deserve the fate that their father wants to give them and as the story progresses doesn't think the monsters were even responsible for Frisk's death since all of them know Frisk and give hints that they liked Frisk. This is obvious with Sans as he called Frisk that old buddy. The child now wants to help free everyone in the Underground and stop their father who doesn't realize the mistake that he had made. But the Underground is long from what it was. One section an insane monsters, the next a cold and brutal forest, and the next filled with human flesh eating monsters. The Underground is on the brink of collapse yet they only need one more soul...and none of the monsters want to risk letting a human go. Can the human child escape the Underground and help the other monsters or will they die trying. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Post-Pacifist Category:Fell Category:Grim Dark Category:Comic Category:Written story